


Sinking

by aucrio



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x08 Multiple Outs, Cameron Black Whump, Cameron Whump, Deception (TV 2018) - Freeform, Gen, Hurt Cameron Black, Multiple Outs, Protective Jonathan Black, is it Gastafsen or Gustafsen idk, okay i cried a little during THAT scene, protective jonathan, tag episode 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucrio/pseuds/aucrio
Summary: All Johnathan could do is watch helplessly as Cameron chokes, gasps, begs wordlessly for some release – for his brother to help him, save him.But Jonathan can't.tag episode to 1x08 "Multiple Outs"





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> my own spin of 1x08
> 
> also won't go along as how it went down as i have terrible memory :p

He feels everything.

The squeezing of air pushed out from his lungs, the dizziness emptying his brain of all logicalness and thought, the ripped parchments of paper lying in the vault whipping against his face, and the heartbreak – the pang of guilt and sadness as Johnathan's face morphs into utter horror as he realizes it isn't Henri in the vault.

It's him, his brother.

A muffled "NO" bounces off the glass separating the twins and all Cameron could do is stare, face devoid of emotion as Johnathan's face switches to every negative feeling on the spectrum. Hurt, sadness, guilt, anger, but most of all horror. Jonathan slams his fists against the metal vault door, mouth moving in rapid sessions to voice his thoughts that race around his mind.

_"CAM!"_

Another faint thud follows after the shout.

_**"CAMERON!"** _

Cameron merely blinks blearily at him, lack of oxygen affecting him in the worse ways possible. A faint cry from behind Johnathan doesn't seem to register in Cameron's mind; he could only stare at the perishing facade of his brother who stares helplessly at him, unshed tears speaking against his will. Cameron tries to smile, forces his cheeks to twitch and just turn upwards to assure everyone that he'll be okay, but all he could do is allow his eyes to roll to the back of his head and crumble to the floor in a broken heap.

Jonathan shouts again, this time slamming both fists against the door, letting the panic finally sink in and affect every part of his body. Dina makes a choking sound as she fights back sobs and Mike is gripping her hand in his own shaking ones. Gunter has a hand placed on Jordan's shoulder as the shorter man fights back every instinct to shove Johnathan out of the way and have his own episode of a meltdown. And Kay, her body is closed in, and her eyes are the only thing that tells anyone that she's still alive because all she could do is watch helplessly as one twin brother scream bloody murder as the other twin shoots him a look of apology and disappears beyond her sight.

"Cameron," the name tastes sour in Jonathan's mouth as he gulps in air.

Air that Cameron should be breathing, not him. Because he's the reason why Cameron is in there the first place. He's the one who knocked him out and left him there to die because he thought he was some druggie who should die.

He truly is a murderer.

Suddenly he's pushed out of the way and before he could mouth off whoever had the audacity to shove him away from his brother, Kay silence him with a choked, "Get down."

She unholsters her gun and aims it at the window.

"That won't work!" Jordan protests.

"It's worth a shot," Kay snaps involuntarily, steadying her aim at the window separating Cameron from air.

Everyone ducks but Jonathan still glances up to watch as Kay fires several times. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't leave a scratch and they're all up on their feet, scrambling at broken ideas as to what to do next.

Jonathan resorts back to pounding the door in fury. He needs him up, he needs him here with him not alone – he can't just leave him alone because they're brothers and they don't leave each other behind especially after everything they've been through; he can't-

Cameron twitches and Jonathan shouts his name for the umpteenth time.

_Don't you dare, don't leave me._

Cameron's eyes flutter open, drowsy and dilated from the oxygen being sucked out. Johnathan exclaims something unintelligible as he bangs his fists against the glass, drawing Cameron's attention to his brother. Cameron makes an attempt to sit up but falls back down. His mouth stutters open then snaps shut as he gulps in air, hands splayed across the floor as he tries to find something to grapple to in his few minutes of suffering.

Then his eyes zero in on something next to the door and he begins to crawl. Jonathan presses his face against the glass to see where his eyes landed on and spots a box full of dials connected to the door. It finally clicks and Jonathan begins to shout encouragement, "C'mon Cam!"

Everyone begins to join in on the cheering of their friend who is weakly crawling towards the box. Cameron is on his knees now, twisting the knobs is his shaking fingers, mouth pressed into a thin line as he tries to preserve his energy and air supply. With the commotion from beyond the door echoing faintly in his mind, he clings on to their voices as a way to inspire him to trudge forward. He gets the second knob done, but the oxygen is thinner now, making his lungs protest at the small excursion. He grips on to the last dial and twists, a small click signifying it's in place.

"Cameron _please_ ," Johnathan is pleading now, eyes wide and teary as Cameron shuffles to the door still on his knees.

Cameron shoots him a faint smile that only Johnathan could detect and grips the vault wheel in sweaty palms. He grits his teeth and forces all his strength into his hands and turns. The strength he could muster isn't enough though, as the wheel only turns a few inches before Cameron is gasping for breath that is escaping through the fans installed in the ceiling.

"No, no, Cam c'mon!" Jonathan pounds the glass for emphasis as he sees Cameron's eyes begin to flutter close and his movements falter.

Dina and Kay are cursing now, Jordan is next to him beating the door in pale fists, and Gunter and Mike are in shocked silence.

"Cameron open the door, c'mon," Jonathan choked out as he sees his brother begin to slip.

The encouragement has turned into worry and Cameron could feel the dread flooding the rooms they all occupy. The spots dotting his vision are hazy and darker, overtaking half his sight now and filling his veins and lungs in a murky, drunk cloud. It's getting darker, foggier, thicker, choking him and leaving him to fall into oblivion.

Jonathan sees Cameron beginning to slump and he pounds of the glass louder, more vigorous than ever, _"CAMERON PLEASE!"_

Cameron leans his head against the back of his hands, shoulders falling in defeat a sign that he gives in, the crying falling on to deaf ears as he succumbs to unconsciousness.

Johnathan's cry of his name is the last thing he hears.

 _"CAMERON!"_ Johnathan hitches his breath as sees Cameron still, "Cameron, **_no!_** "

Cameron doesn't react, doesn't spare any of them a glance because the air pressure has finally hit zero and they're too late.

Jonathan's pleads sounds muffled to him. His mouth is full of cotton and his mind is running on the panic and vomits of worry exploding in his gut. Everything fades and it's only Cameron and him, a door separating his brother from his only family left.

And Cameron slumps further, causing the wheel he still holds in sweaty palms to turn and the door makes a significant click.

Before anyone could process what happened, Jonathan yanks open the door and falls to his knees next to his fallen brother.

"Cam, Cam, c'mon," Jonathan shakes Cameron's shoulders, crushing them under his grip, "Get up, get up, you cannot just leave."

Everyone is silent as Jonathan begs for his twin to open his eyes, breathe, to let them know he's alive and not that they're too late.

"Cameron please," Jonathan's voice breaks as he grips Cam's jacket and shakes weakly.

There's silence on his end and Jonathan allows his facade to fall further.

Then Cameron gasps, eyes shoot open, and he shoots his hand out to steady himself as he gulps in air. Before he could process what happened, Jonathan yanks him into a sitting position and brings him into a tight embrace.

"Ow," Cameron winces slightly, voice muffled by the shoulder buried into his face.

Jonathan doesn't say anything and only grips him tighter.

"Jon," he licks his lips, "Jonny, I'm fine, I'm okay now."

Jonathan tugs at his back, a way of denying his brother's assurance, "No, no. You're not."

There's a pause before he replies, "You're right," Cameron mumbles, "I'm not."

They sit there, Cameron's face in Jonathan's shoulder, Jonathan's face buried into his neck, and unsaid words shared between twins.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said earlier, it's different from how the episode went down, so i do apologize. i may edit that later on, but for now, i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
